


Snow

by MMADfan



Series: Cheering Charms and Other Short RaMverse Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMADfan/pseuds/MMADfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filius creates a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

  


  


###  _31 December 1960_

Resisting the urge to push the blindfold aside, Pomona brushed some hair from her face.

“How far?”

“Not very!”

Under instructions, Pomona concentrated on _not_ melting a path for them. There had been a heavy snowfall, and afternoon winds had created some drifts well over knee-high. For Filius, they must provide quite an obstacle, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Steps!”

Pomona climbed. Her blindfold vanished.

“Oh, Filius!”

She stood atop a miniature tower; a large castle of glittering snow lay at her feet, sparkling in the moonlight. Charmed fairy lights glowed blue and green against ice turrets.

“Happy New Year, Pomona!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CR board Yule Drabbles, 2008. Prompt word: “snow.”


End file.
